<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confluence by kuchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123372">Confluence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/pseuds/kuchi'>kuchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Genius loci (Rivers of London), Treat, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/pseuds/kuchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Mississippi attends the opening meeting of the 6th Annual Conference of the Rivers of the World on her mother’s behalf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confluence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts">Aurae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you said "genius loci in other countries" and my mind went straight to G8-style summit of the world's longest river systems</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missy’s fanciest heels clicked impatiently against the floor as agendas were passed around. She was exhausted from a day’s worth of flights and mom was too busy bearing hurricanes in the Gulf to attend.</p><p>It was Nile Junior’s turn to host. Handsome and honey-skinned, Missy felt like a 200-year-old schoolgirl in his presence. He stood tall as he was long (she allowed herself a giggle at that one) in a sharp suit that was definitely more flattering than his grandfather’s linens. But the poor guy was sweating as he recited the risk assessment—Cairo’s nine million mortals exposed to the combined influence of Earth’s mightiest rivers. </p><p>Missy didn’t imagine she could influence a baby alligator this far from home (though she could try testing it on Nile’s crocodiles—it would be one way to know if he was down to frolic.) She and mom<em> had </em>offered up their Great Plains for a more ethically-palatable low-population radius venue, but as always they were met with half-shrugs and head-nods that duly fizzled out before any concrete plans for the next year were emailed around. Particularly from Amazonas, who snobbily refused even to put his anglicised name on his tag.</p><p>She’d tried manifesting and asking her previous self about the stick up all their asses, and had woken from the force of a glare as close to an intertemporal ear pinching as the Original Mississippi could muster. </p><p>The minutes ticked. The ever-trendy Huang He and Yangtze flipped their hair and raised their favourite issue—how the 5000 kilometre cutoff for membership was unfair. As if it wasn’t plain to everyone they just wanted all their younger brothers in for veto power.  </p><p>The Russians—were they Russian?—had declined to appear again, too busy relishing their scanty flood season to bother with international meetings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>